ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye, And Thanks For Nothing
Goodbye, And Thanks For Nothing 'is the 4th episode of Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Plot ''FiveFive with Agro on his shoulder and Bryce as ArticZero are running. they turnleft and see Albedo on the ground ArticZero: Albedo! He detransforms Bryce: Ben must have ran after someone else, FiveFive, mind taking him to the cell? I will search for Ben. FiveFive: Sure thing Bryce! FiveFive takes Albedo and flys away. Bryce transforms TrackDog: Rrr..! He jumps and thescrean fades End Scean Albedo is in a prisson cell. he wakes up. Albedo: What the hell? He looks in the mirror Albedo: Ahh! Why do i look like Albedo! He hits the door Albedo: Let me out! I Am Ben! Agro: That's what you want me to think. Albedo: No, it's true! I swear! Agro: I'm not that stupid, you know!(walks away) Albedo: Uhg... I've got to get out of here(transforms) Gritchest: Gritchest! Gritchest slams his arms into the cell door, but nothing happens, so he hits the Hero Watch, transforming into Freak'n'Scare, who punches the door with a lightnining fist. The door still has no scratches on it. Freak'n'Scare: Really?! Oh right this was made to hold Albedo(detransforms). Albedo: There's got to be a way out of here! Elsewhere... Bryce and Fivefive are running thriugh Bellwood, searching for Ben. They come upon an alleyway, and find Ben sitting in a corner. Ben: Hello, Bowman, Fivefive. Fivefive: Ben, have you been here the whole time? Ben: Not quite. I had to find something of importance. Bryce: What is it? Ben: It is a small Krazor crystal. It will help with stablizing my Omnitrix. Bryce: Omnitrix? You the mean Hero Watch? Ben: Ha ha ha ha ha, foolish human! I thought you would have figured it out by now.(activates an orange Hero Watch and slams it down) Roolback: (with orange and white replacing blue and yellow) Ha ha ha! Roolback curls up and rolls at Bryce and Fivefive. Bryce transforms into Sploodge and attacks Roolback. Roolback splatters through Sploodge, who reforms and sprays acid at him. Roolback's armor protects him, as he jumps up and grabs Sploodge's Anti-Gravity device. Roolback reverts and rips the top off of the Anti-Gravity device. Ben: (taking off his disguise) Ha ha ha! Now I have two Omnitrixes! Bryce: (reverted) Wha... Albedo?! Albedo: Yes, Bowman. And Now I have the Power Watch along with the Villain Watch! (puts the Power watch on his right wrist) Ha ha ha!!! End Scene Ben, still disguised as Albedo, is sitting in his cell. Agro appears, and he gets an idea. Ben: (skirming deviously) Hey, Agro, if you're so smart, how come you didn't remove my Omnitrix? Agro: You know that's not possible. Only Azmuth can remove it. Ben: Well, Azmuth's a Galvan, and you're a Galvan, so why couldn't you do it? Agro: I don't have the technology. Ben: Then build it. Agro: It's Not that easy. Wait, i thought you were a Galvan too! Ben: Albedo, yes. Me , no. Agro: I thought you are Albedo Ben: Nope, i'm all Ben Agro: What?! Prove it Ben: Just open the cell. Agro: Anwser 1 question first. Who's the Next alien 24? Ben smiles: It's Legobrick Agro: You are Ben! He Opens the Cell. Ben Transforms Shadowhunt: Shadowhunt? I like him! Agro: Wait, than you mean Albedo was Ben? Ben: Yes, He- Agro: I have to warn Bryce! End Scene Bryce and FiveFive are traped in an energy cell. Albedo: Hmm.. What should i do first with the Double Watch Bryce: Albedo, Stop! Albedo: I know! I'll take the Hero Watch! Bryce looks at FiveFive FiveFive: Hmm... Eht Eerht sehctaw desu yb eno nosrep lliw esuoc a reqop daolrevo dna yortsed mih, ro dnes mih ni na etanretla noisnemid Bryce: Okey! Albedo: What? Than Ben brakes the wall as Strong Punch Strong Punch: The Door was locked and i couldn't find any windows, os i thought i'll make my own! Albedo: Tennyson! He transforms in to Sreacmo Strong Punch: HA! Scramo! Albedo creates 22 more clones. they accses the power watch and transform in to the 23 original aliens, except screamo and Nebulo, who is replaced by Lizice Strong Puch: Well, that explains more! The Aliens that have ultimate forms go ultimate. Strong Punch: What? Bryce: He has 2 watches! Fivefive: Evig mih ruoy hctaw! Strong Punch: What? Bryce: Reverse! The galvan alien figures it out Negative Smallstuff: He said- Negative Screamo: Attack! all of the negative aliens attack Ben. When they attack ben detransforms. Negative Screamo detransforms Albedo: tennyson, you foll! Finnaly, Ultimate Power. Albedo talkes the Hero Watch. He puts it on his right frist where the Power watch is, which is on top of the Villain watch. FiveFive: Soon! Albedo floats in the air. Albedo: Ultimate Power! Electricity comes from the watches. they spark and Albedo is shocked. Albedo falls to the ground. Fivefive: He used his ultimate power to say "Ultimate Power". Bryce: Fail! He picks up the Power watch. Ben takes the hero watch. Ben: So what do we do with him and his watch? FiveFive: The Watch to Azmuth and him to a cell. End Scene ''THE END''''' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax * Sevenseven *Agro *FiveFive *Bryce Bowman Villians * Albedo Aliens By Ben *Gritchest *Freak'n'scare *Shadowhunt *Strong Punch By Bryce *ArticZero *TrackDog *Sploodge By Albedo *Roolback (x2) *Screamo *Flame Blaze *Crystal Stone *Blindhound *Small Stuff *Strong Jolt *Flightbug *Sawashark *Shadowhunt *Large Chrush *Gritchest *Multiple *Spitshot *Techmorph *Zoompha *Battalixhound *Pharohdage *Freak'n'scare *Slimey *Dinosmash *Boostflight *Lizice *Ultimate Flame Blaze *Ultimate Crystal Stone *Ultimate Blindhound *Ultimate Strong Jolt *Ultimate Boostflight *Ultimate Dinosmash *Ultimate Roolback *Ultimate Screamo *Ultimate Large Crush *Ultimate Lizice Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Episodes Category:Reo 54